


unintentional summoning

by hesitantspacewitch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantspacewitch/pseuds/hesitantspacewitch
Summary: Crowley can´t sleep because Aziraphale isn´t there. Unintentional summoning happens.





	unintentional summoning

Crowley grumbled frustratedly as he rearranged himself in his bed for the 8th time in the last minute. He couldn´t find a comfortable position even though he tried all of them twice: This patch of his pillow was too warm, the next one was too cold, his sheets got tangled with his feet, the silk was too smooth and then too hot. If he lay down this way his neck hurt, that way his elbow collided with his ribs, he turned around and put his hands above his head but that only strained his shoulders and also, something was digging umcomforatably into his hipbone. Finally Crowley gave up, flung the sheets and his pillow to the floor and stared at the white ceiling, wide awake and growling frustratedly. On any other day he would be fast asleep at this time of day. He liked sleeping through the night and sometimes the day too. It was... nice. Comfortable. To just stop being conscious for a set amount of time and dream. He understood why humans liked it so much. He did, too.

So yes, on any other day - or night to be exact - Crowley would be fast asleep. But any other night he wouldn't be alone.

Since Armageddon didn´t happen he hasn't spent a single night alone due to the rather lovely company of one angel. Crowley flinched at that word. He totally blamed Aziraphale for his expanded vocabulary but nevertheless the word was fitting. Aziraphale´s company was lovely in every meaning of the word. It was comfortable to have him around, his presence like a warm blanket on a rainy October day, that made you feel save and soft and at home. 

That made Crowley´s non existing heart beat faster.

That made him want to cuddle up with the angel and never let him go.

That made him want to kiss him and make the effort of doing things to him that would make a catholic housewife blush and stutter.

That made him miss him.

Crowley growled again with the realization of what kept him up tonight. He missed Aziraphale, cuddled up next to him even though he rarely slept. One arm across Crowleys waist, a secure weight anchoring him in the present and his warm and familiar body pressed against his back. He missed Aziraphale silently reading a book and sipping his cocoa while watching over the demon´s sleep. Kissing him goodnight and goodmorning with a sweetness that made Crowley´s head spin in the most wonderful way.

Crowley put his hand on his chest where he felt the hollow and painful feeling that made him restless. It was similar to the feeling he´d carried with him for 6000 years. Until Armageddon didn't happen. Until Aziraphale stayed the night. Until the angel finally realized they had their own side and until he finally confessed that he - a demon - in fact does have feelings. That he loves and loved Aziraphale for so long now that he doesn't remember living without this feeling. And that Aziraphale feels exactly the same.

Crowley smiled unwillingly when he thought back to that night, their first day of the rest of their lives that ended with delicious kisses and whispered __I love you__'s against warm skin and hands reaching for each other, feeling, stroking, exploring; finally holding what once seemed unreachable.

Crowley sighed deeply and turned to the other side of the bed which was empty and cold. Of course Aziraphale had to spend he weekend at Anathema´s house in... somewhere. Crowley didn't bother to remember all the countries that the Device family had properties in. He just knew that Aziraphale spent the weekend somewhere sunny and hot and that he wasn't there with him. Whose stupid idea was that anyway? Yes, maybe there were some bookshops that sold first editions that Aziraphale had been hunting down for years. Yes, maybe Crowley couldn't go with him because he´d promised Adam he would visit on Saturday to help him set up his new telescope and teach him about stars, planets and constellations but still. That didn't change the fact that he couldn´t sleep because he missed Aziraphale terribly.

Crowley sighed again when he felt his heart that didn´t exist, thank you very much, throb painfully in his chest. He spent 6000 years without the angel in his bed, helping him sleep. He should be able to survive a weekend without him. If he closed his eyes he could pretend that Aziraphale was here. Maybe that would trick his brain into sleep and let him get some rest. Crowley´s imagination had always been pretty good. He'll just pretend that Aziraphale is lying next to him. His even breathing like a lullaby for Crowley, and the low rustling noises of bookpages being turned. It was almost as if he was there. If he concentrated strong enough he could even feel the slight dip in the mattress where Aziraphale would be lying next to him. Or the familiar smell of tea and biscuits that always seemed to stick to his clothes. And the confused little cough he always did when something unexpected happened. It almost felt real. As if Aziraphale was really...

»Crowley? I'm very pleased to see you, but wasn't I in a beach cottage two seconds ago?« Crowleys eyes snapped open and he turned so fast that he nearly rolled over Aziraphale. Who was lying next to him. In his bed. In London.

»I... Tha... H... Wha... Aziraphale!«, Crowley finally stuttered and stared at the angel next to him.

»Hello to you, too, darling«, Aziraphale said smiling a warm smile that was so full of love it made Crowley feel like he'll burst any moment. He still had to get used to Aziraphale calling him darling as well. The first time he did, Crowley accidentally transformed into his snake form to hide his flaming red cheeks and refused to turn back until Aziraphale stopped cooing and at the same time teasing him about it.

»So?«, Aziraphale started. »Care to explain why or how you summoned me in the middle of the night?« Crowley proceeded to stare at his angel for a few more seconds until he remembered how to speak and mumbled something unintelligible.

»What was that?«, Aziraphale asked and Crowley grumbled.

»I can't sleep because I miss you«, he finally said and Aziraphales expression softened. He opened his arms for Cowley to snuggle against him and hid his nose in the demons hair.

»I missed you, too«, Aziraphale whispered and Crowley felt warmth spread through his entire body. »That was the longest weekend of my life. And it's not even over yet.« Content to just press his face against Aziraphales chest and to breathe in his familiar scent already made Crowley sleepy. Aziraphale slotted their hands together like two puzzle pieces that finally found their place. And that's exactly how Crowley felt. A feeling of rightness when he was with Aziraphale that made his soul come to a rest. Because Aziraphale felt like home.

»Goodnight, Angel. Love you«, Crowley murmured and felt a warm kiss against his temple.

»Love you, too. And have pleasant dreams, my dear.«

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a very sleepless night. This is also the first ficlet I wrote in English and actually published. A huge thank you to my best friend who hopefully found all the mistakes. If not feel free to tell me so. (I should probably mention that both of us are very confused by the english comma rules so we more or less ignored them...). Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Say hi on my tumblr: hesitantspacewitch.tumblr.com


End file.
